Support for the following eight research projects is sought: A. Electron Deficient Analogs of FMN and FAD as Traps for Covalent Intermediates in Flavoenzyme Catalyzed Redox Reactions. B. The Question of Hydride Transfer from Dihydropyridine Nucleotides in Flavoenzymes (Use of 5-Deazaflavin Analogs of FMN and FAD). C. Chemistry of Arene Oxides Related to Carcinogenesis, Liver Necrosis, and Drug Metabolism. D. Arene Oxides as Active Site Agents for -SH Enzymes. E. A Model for Glycosidases and Acid Peptidases: A Study of Rennin. F. Prochiral Recognition and Stereospecific Catalysis. G. The Synthesis, Physical, and Chemical Properties of Encapsulated Tetra(mercapto-micron 3-sulfido-iron) Clusters. Ferrodoxins. H. Catalysis of Acyl Transfer Reactions: (1) Synthetic Charge-Relay Systems for Serine Esterases. (2) Acyl Transfer Reactions from Stable Tetrahedral Intermediates. (3) Metal Ion Catalysis of Aliphatic Ester and Amide Hydrolysis in an Intramolecular Model. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P. Y. Bruice, T. C. Bruice, H. Yagi and D. M. Jerina, Nucleophilic Displacement on the Arene Oxide of Phenanthirene, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, in press, (1976). P. Y. Bruice, T. C. Bruice, P. M. Dunzette, H. G. Salander, H. Yagi and D. M. Jerina, A Comparison of the Mechanism of Solvolysis and Rearrangement of K-Region vs. Non-K-Region Arene Oxides of Phenanthirene, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, in press, (1976).